koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Mystic Heroes
Mystic Heroes (バトル封神, Batolu Houshin) is a game loosely based on the Chinese novel Fengshen Yanyi. It is an action revamp of the original strategy RPG Playstation title made by Koei, Fengshen Yanyi, alternatively known under the Japanese pronunciation of the title, Houshin Engi. Mystic Heroes changed the visuals and incorporates elements from the Warriors franchise. The "main objective" here is not to simply destroy the "other force" but to work your way to a boss and progress in the story. As a side note, this is the first and possibly one of very few known games Koei has produced for the Nintendo Gamecube. The Playstation 2 adaption of the game is Cho Battle Houshin in Japan. Mystic Heroes also has a Japanese-only Game Boy Advance game tie-in called "Magical Fenshin" and a Playstation 2 sequel, Fengshen Yanyi 2. Overview The story begins by telling you about the "bad guys" of the game and their escape using the Dragon Star. This manifests itself as an orb that lets the "bad ruler" generate all the enemies him or his cohorts wish upon the main characters. The game has 4 main characters in the Japanese and US Gamecube versions and 8 (4 main and 4 secret) in the Playstation 2 version. There are two main stories that inter twine but do have slight differences. Story Unfortunately, we are still playing through this, it shall be updated as soon as possible. Characters Each of the characters has certain specifications that can be improved along with a specific weapon and magic style. Shiga Shiga is what can be considered the "main character" in the game. His even stats make him possible a good character for people who have never played a Warriors game. He is the only character that retains his original name in the English versions. Based on Jiang Ziya. *Gender: Male *Weapon: Sword *Magic Type: Wind *Power: 3/4 *Magic: 3/4 *Jump/Speed: 2/4 Reiran Reiran (Lani in the English version) can usually be found with Shiga most of the time. Her physical attacks are a bit weak however, her magic abilities are good. She is likely better for people who like magic-based characters. *Gender: Female *Weapon: *Magic Type: Ice *Power: 1/4 *Magic: 4/4 *Jump/Speed: 3/4 Nata Nata (Naja in the English version) makes up one half of the "other story" characters. She is a good fighter and useful when surrounded by enemies however, she does not do well with magic. Based on Na Zha who was formerly a male in the first game. *Gender: Female *Weapon: Glaive *Magic Type: Fire *Power: 4/4 *Magic: 1/4 *Jump/Speed: 3/4 Taikobou Taikobou (Tai in the English version) is the other half to Nata. While she is the fighter, he is the magician. While she is fast, he is slow. Recommended only for people who have much experience in the game. Previous protagonist who is also based on Jiang Ziya. *Gender: Male *Weapon: Bamboo Stick *Magic Type: Thunder *Power: 3/4 *Magic: 4/4 *Jump/Speed: 1/4 Secret Characters These characters are available only in the Playstation 2 version of the game. Currently, we have not been able to analyze these characters. We shall find out about than as soon as we can. Yousen Known as Captain Dax in English. *Gender:Male *Weapon:Spear *Magic Type:Ice *Power:3/4 *Magic:3/4 *Jump/Speed:2/4 Kotenka Known as Raja in English. *Gender: Male *Weapon: *Magic Type: *Power: *Magic: *Jump/Speed: Tousenkyogu Known as Mariah in English. *Gender: Female *Weapon: *Magic Type: *Power: *Magic: *Jump/Speed: Bunchou Known as Kai in English. *Gender: Male *Weapon: *Magic Type: *Power: *Magic: *Jump/Speed: Allies *Kohiko - Kirin *Raishinshi - Ariel *Genshin Tenzo - Master Gen *Seiryu - Dragon Star Spirit Enemies *Chuou - Emperor Kang *Dakki - Sheva *Zhou -　Cyrus *Shenrai - Aria *Akurai - Grifon *Reigasen - Kresh *Uunsen - Karas *Kyoshusen - Konga *Tahodojin - Kanon Related Media The original Playstation game had a three volume drama CD series produced. External Links *Official English site *Official Japanese site *Official Japanese Gamecube site *Official Japanese site for the PS2 port *Official Korean site for the PS2 port *Magical Houshin Official site *Houshin Japanese wikia *Opening and Ending for the Playstation game Category: Games